


The Whispers of Darkness

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: It all started at a masquerade ball with a journalist and a vampire.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

He had always enjoyed a good masquerade ball. Always trying to fit in with the decades latest fashions but always falling a few decades behind. Luckily some fashion had been coming back even if seen as a bit odd to the current generation. The discovery of sunglasses, even if a few decades late, was a god send. He wore them along with his red velvet coat as something to at least appease the door guard demanding a mask this time around.

He hung out by the hors d'oeuvre table to appear as to be taking in the small tiny food while casually canvasing over the masses watching the weird dance moves. A soft brush of a body against his arm let him know he was staring at the crowd a bit too much as a young brunette struggled to reach for a tart that was yet to be moved forward by the wait staff.

“Here let me,” he spoke assisting her with an hors d'oeuvre.

“Thank you,” she smiled before taking engulfing the pastry past her bright red lips. “I've eaten too many of these. Think they're trying to stop me from eating them all.”

He smirkly smiled back looking into her brown eyes that were past the black feathered half faced masked that she wore. He then looked down seeing that she was wearing a very flashy 1920's flapper dress with a very deep neck and back line. He thought about being blunt and mentioning that it was probably not the figure they were watching out for but were mainly just watching. But she possibly knew that. He finished the only champagne that was held in his hand before picking up one for her, “drink?”

“Thank you. Again.”

Staring for a few minutes more he found himself speaking the words, “Would you like to dance?”

She smiled as she took a sip from the glass, “thought you'd never ask. I know a better place than this.”

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “What's wrong with here?”

She put the glass down and took his hand gently pulling him from the table, “I'd rather have you show off to just me.”

He closed the door to the small ballroom she had led them to and leaned against it with his hands still on the handles. A bit of a precaution in his life when someone takes him away from the crowds. He watched as she giggled and swirled around in the moon light that the white curtains let in. “For a young beautiful woman such as yourself I should warn you it's a bad idea to be alone with an unknown strange older man.”

She stopped in the middle of the room with her backside to him, “Oh I wouldn't say unknown, Basil.”

He stood up and slowly started to turn the handles to the door so he could make his escape. He should have known that the hunters would have learned that he frequented these parties. “So you know me?”

“Oh yes,” her head turned to look back at him, “don't look all scared. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now.”

“Wanting to meet me? How did you know it was me? I'm wearing sunglasses.” He was curious as her heart beat was fast and a smell of arousal was in the air. Was she a hunter?

She giggled at what she thought was a joke, “Clothes tell a lot of a man. You try to fit in but yet still look out of place. Even for a halloween party.”

 _Who the hell was this woman?,_ he thought as his hands stopped turning the handles to the door and locked it. He slowly walked up to her, cautiously as she had yet to move or turn from her current stance. Her beating heart was nervous, it started to make him question if she was a hunter but he still had to be concerned. “You know a lot. What does that have to do with me?”

His hands just as cold as the ballroom touched her arms causing her breath to stutter as she spoke. “One of the few vampires that doesn't hunt for sport. Doesn't kill. I wanted to offer myself to you.”

He leaned down placing his mouth beside her ear smelling the fragrance on her neck. The woman wasn't a hunter herself but someone could have paid her to lead him away. “If you didn't lead me in here I would have drank from you without anyone knowing. Including whatever hunter paid you to be bait.”

A soft brief escaped breath almost a moan in response to his gravely voice, “I'm a journalist. I-I been looking into all the cold case murders that point to vampires. No one paid me to do this.” Heart beat still fast but truthful. “Of course no one ever believes in that stuff as the masquerade does well enough to cover it all up.”

“Quite.” He stood up and slid his hands upon her dress straps now understanding her position in the matter as she shivered slightly in anticipation of something. “I was the one that asked for a dance. You didn't have to offer yourself. It was not being used as euphemism for sex.”

“O-oh.” The woman giggled in slight embarrassment, “I thought it was. U-unless you're not into women like I thought you were?”

A small smirk on his lips, “I am into women and men but that doesn't matter.” He slowly turned her around to face him, “don't believe those stupid movies where they're fucking and biting each other. A lot of what we do is subtlety.” His right hand went to the small of her back and the left gently took her right hand; the stance of a formal dance.

She smirked as she placed her free hand on his shoulder, “so would you have tried to attempted to dance like what everyone was doing?”

With a small lean of his body he started them together with a simple waltz, “very horribly so, yes. Though I am still a bit concerned of our solidarity here I am glad you stole me away. Been too long since I had a proper dance with a beautiful woman.”

“Even if this beautiful woman wants to ask questions?”

“If she would permit me a few of my own then yes.”

She nodded, “sure.”

“Since you know my name what's yours?”

“Is that normal?”

“For what?”

“To ask someones name?”

“No but I'm curious. It is fair since you know mine.”

“Clara. Clara Oswald.”

Basil smiled, “wonderful name.”

“So is Basil your actual name?”

He chuckled as they still continued to dance asking questions, “very smart as well. Sadly for someone as old as me I tend to forget things. So it's a yes and a no. I chose only because I forgot.”

“Forget? How do you even forget your name?”

“A infinite lifetime but an finite library space. Every few hundred years I have to read about my life.”

Clara stopped the dance in disbelief, “you forget about your life? And you have a diary about it?”

Basil took a step back placing his hands behind his back, “yes and it's actually diaries..”

“How do you know if you wrote everything down? Or if you can even read it?”

“I don't know if I kept anything from myself, except my true name. I started write everything down as soon as I knew I was starting to forget at the beginning. As for reading it there has been a few times I had to go to the scholars for help.”

“Ever thought about putting it all in digitally? On a computer?”

He slowly nodded, “That technology I haven't got around to as of yet but yes. Eventually, I should. It would help as there are starting to become too many pages to read.” He held out his hand in front of him after hearing the faint crunching of leaves from outside, “I'm afraid my dear we should hurry this up. I hear a guard about to pass and we should look busy.”

She looked at him confused for a moment but took his hand, “will I get to see you again?”

He led her into a gentle embrace, “normally I would say no but sometimes one needs a companion. Forgive where my hands dwell.”

Clara smirked, “only if I see you again.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down and surprised her with a soft kiss at first. Then they delved their tongues into each others mouths.

He turned them to where her back was to the windows just as the guard passed looking into the moon lit room lighting the two lovers as Basil started to push her dress straps away from her shoulders. As the guard continued back on his path his hands smoothed over her naked back and down against her arse. Their kiss broke as his kissed along her neck to her shoulder; a better place to bite.

She gasped as she felt him squeeze at her gently, “I don't think you're sorry about your hands.”

He hummed as he grazed his teeth against her skin, gently cutting into her flesh to let the desired warm liquid out. He gripped at her more as he suckled becoming aroused by her various gasps and soft moans.

It was easy to become lost as one fed. To drain a person dry, to get your fill. But he wasn't that kind of vampire. He did what was necessary but he didn't kill. It was a promise he made. He gasped as he tore his mouth away holding her sleeping body in his arms. He quickly licked up the blood that seeped out and sealed the wound leaving a visible scar. He panted as he continue to fight the urge to finish her outright gently placing her on the floor and wiping the blood from his mouth, licking himself clean.

It's why he liked crowds. Seclusion meant anything could happen. Crowds meant he had to eat and run. He took his coat off and placed it over her to protect her from the cold. He went to the doors, unlocking and opening them just enough that a guard would notice before he went out through the windows leaving those open as well. He wanted her found to make sure she was alright. So he could see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween of course quickly became November and November became December with the Christmas holiday rapidly approaching. She had been hospitalized for a few days from their first encounter, something he berated himself about. No one was ever to be hurt. Ever. But there was a question in the back of mind on how she found him.

Basil sat on the rooftop across the way looking towards the windows of her flat after finding out her address. He was closer than he should but his eyes weren't as sharp as they used to be.

Every night, like every other night for the past two weeks, he would watch her walk to her windows to close her curtains before turning in. He would watch her canvas the ground hoping she would look up and see that he was there. It was a normal night as she started to close the curtains till she looked up. He pulled the hoodie back to loose the silver curls on his head in hopes that she was going to notice him. A dark figure 500 plus meters away at night. Of course not. He needed another way to contact her.

Basil scurried down the multiple levels of stairs cursing himself for not finding a building containing one of those pulley boxes. Wait no, lifts. Right. Lifts. His memory was starting to falter meaning he would need to go into a long slumber soon. To regenerate, to start fresh. To read all those damned books again.

After a small taxi ride to the nearest proxy service Basil entered the small hole in the wall office seeing a few human thralls with 2 vampires managing over them. Vampire proxy services dealt with anything that required going out during the daylight. While he could have sent the letter himself he wanted an answer quickly and to setup a meeting place.

“I need to send a letter with a immediate reply back and a penthouse reservation,” he reached into a dark blue jacket pocket pulling a already made enveloped letter and a slightly crumpled piece of paper with an address on it. “A journalist, Clara Oswald. Mid town branch found her address if you want to confirm.”

“An elder? Meeting a journalist?” The vampire looked at him with a concerned confusion. It was one thing to meet a human but a journalist was practically forbidden. Yet here Basil stood asking to set up a meeting.

“I know what the coven thinks of journalists and how much money it costs to cover it all up.” He leaned on the desk towards him, “amuse this old man. Besides I think hunters are behind our first meeting. So the chance of the coven being finally rid of me and my nonsensical ways I'm sure they will approve.”

The vampire sighed, “alright. I will have to tell the coven you are doing this.”

“And I wouldn't judge you for doing so.” He started to make his way to the exit before turning around, “please make that reservation for three days.”

“Three days?”

“It's going to be a lot of talking. I need to see why she found me.” He glared before finally making his exit.

\---------------------------

It was after Christmas when they were able to meet. Between her availability and the room availability the sliver between Christmas and New Years was open. The bell boy held the door open with a smirk as he let her in a barely lit penthouse suite before leaving. “Hello?”

Basil peeked in from around a corner as he had been scouting out the suite just moments before, “Hello Clara. Sorry let me get the lights.” He brought the lighting up to a more acceptable level, “How was your holiday?”

Clara smiled as she closed the door the bell boy had left open and walked into the lounge area, “Burnt turkey and a step-mother wondering if I'll ever find someone to marry.” She looked around at the setting as they just stood looking at each other for a few awkward moments, “So I was not expecting a penthouse.”

“Why not?”

She pulled the very full looking messenger bag off her shoulder and took off her coat, “Too flashy. Not enough books. Not enough memories around you.”

“You'd be right. This is for both our safeties.” He almost wanted to do another pass around but felt it would be a bit rude, “I'm still unsure if hunters aren't involved somehow.”

She let out a small laugh, “just because a journalist could connect the dots you think somethings up.”

“Yes but I did want to see you again to apologize for the hospital visit.”

She pulled out the folded coat from her bag, “And for your coat back.”

“Ah yes my coat back as well.” He motions to a chair as he sat in his own chair nearby, “and for you to finish your questions of me.”

She gave a soft smile as she sat down pulling a notebook and pen out, “So why don't you kill?”

He nodded leaning towards the coffee table picking up a very worn book, “the question everyone, well every vampire, asks me. I always say it's so we don't destroy what continually gives us life.”

“But that isn't it?”

“You're one of the rare few that has seen this book. Even rarer to hear it's words from its writer's own lips. It is of course not my entire library but is filled with the words that I need to give myself every cycle. ” He opens the book carefully and turns two pages before reading, “I am not all that sure what had happened that night. Large of quantities of mead will do that to a person. All I know is that I awoke to my wife sobbing to what had been my dead body in our lounge. Then her blood curdling cries as I tore into her throat and the throats of those around her as a unsupervised newborn with a demanding hunger to be sated. As my senses came back to me I looked to my youngest child pale and lifeless in my arms.”

“Holy shit.”

“I knew I became the demon that there were whispers of truth and folk lore about. The thought of ending my life with the morning sun came across my mind but what would that do for my family other than to put me straight into the arms of the devil himself.” He looked up to Clara who was in awed disbelief, “I will forever walk in purgatory in hopes for redemption even if my heart tells me that I will never dine with my family ever again.”

She put her notebook down, unsure if she stopped taking notes out of respect or just plain horror she had just heard from him, “how long ago was that?”

“Around 1800 years.” He closed the book and ran his fingers over the leather, “while I did mention I do forget eventually, the emotions,” his hand moved up to his chest, “do stay. The black death was my most trying time. Men crying over their families. The screamed cries of mothers just losing their children.”

“How long do vampires live?”

“No one is certain. The ones that have been recorded living the longest either met their fates to hunters or were tired of living and ended their lives to the rising sun.” He shifted the book off his lap to stop dwelling on the words the pages held, “it is believed that we do die of natural causes as we age, albeit very slowly.” He looked at her slump back into the chair clearly in disbelief to everything she just heard but he had a feeling she was unsure what to ask next. “Not exactly what you were expecting were you?”

“No not really.” A small laugh of embarrassment left her, “to be honest I felt it was going to be more 'Interview with a Vampire' than,” she struggled with trying to find a literary text of similar origin, “whatever I just encountered.”

Basil smiled softly, “I will say I am in agreement for when cinema came to be. The sight of a sunrise for someone who had forgone seeing a sunrise for so long. Breathtaking.” He shifted leaning forward in his seat looking to her to see if his plan of making the environment a relaxing one worked. To get answers. “I am still confused how you connected all these dots to me. You said you were investigating all the cold case murders that hinted to vampires. You also know about the masquerade and how we cover things up.”

“Yes that's right.”

“I'm also a very hard person to find Clara Oswald. One has to know where to find me at any give point.” He quickly moved to restrain her arms to the chair with his hands and stared into her eyes, “Who are you working for?”

“I-I'm not working for anyone. S-someone gave me a tip that's all.” Her eyes widened and heart raced with sudden fear.

Basil focused on her to finally push past the facade she was expertly pulling off. His blue eyes becoming bluer as his anger rose, “Who are you Clara Oswald?! Who sent you to find me?!”

“I'm just a journalist! I-I was just given pictures of you and to look at all the murders!”

“Who gave you the pictures?!”

“It was a dead drop! Completely anonymous!” Her eyes started to well up with tears as she started to plead and struggle to break free, “p-please let go of me.”

He continued to stare at her eyes, her big brown weeping eyes scared for her life. With a roar of rage he let go, walking off behind her and shoving the balcony doors open ignoring the fact it was cold and snowing. Maybe he was too old, he couldn't command her to tell the truth. Maybe it was the truth after all.

Basil could hear her still in the room trying to calm herself from the encounter. She would soon leave and this encounter would be another mark in his books. Or something he could forget completely about and begin his sleep early. But to his surprise he heard her get up and walk up to the doors shivering still sniffling, “you're not cold?”

Why hadn't she left? Especially what he had done to her. “No. You should go.”

Clara let out of small laugh, “I thought about that. But I'm still here because you're just trying to find answers. In a cranky vampire way.”

“Yes just subtle in the arts of finding food. But I hurt you again and I would rather have us part ways.”

“Oh I'll bruise most definitely.” She walked inside to put on her coat to walk out onto the balcony, “So someone got me to find you. Why though?”

“Yes, quite.” He continued to stand looking out towards the snowy night life.

“That's not an answer.”

He glanced at her without moving as she stood beside him arms crossed as she too looked at the night life below. He heard her huff in frustration and chatter her teeth some.

“Alright I'm going inside and ordering room service. I'm hungry and I'm not leaving till we figure this out.”

Basil raised an eyebrow in concern with what was wrong with this woman. It had his intrigue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of warning for those of queasy stomachs: There is a line that might be nauseating to think about. Save your meal for later.

_Koschei: The darkness to my light. If I had any light to begin with. The first vampire to take me under their wing, be my friend, and to be my master._

_Ace: Real name was Dorthy Gale. But she was anything from a Dorthy or a Gale. Could give any man a run for his coin. Bad influence. The both of us._

_Rose: The first woman I loved in a long time. But I forbid myself to give her the immortality that cursed me. I don't know what haunted me more, watching her fall in love with another or wondering how much she would have succumbed to the darkness._

_Donna: An immense fire in that one. Just like her hair. Had to make her forget about our time together and of vampires. Knew too much, it was going to kill her._

_Ashildr: A newborn werewolf I rescued from death after her sire rampaged a small village. Strong willed. Says she keeps watch over me. Changed her name to Me after forgetting her name as well._

_Sarah Jane: A journalist I befriended. Her investigative skills matched that of Arthur Conan Doyal's Sherlock Holmes. Had to hide her existence after the coven heard rumors. Showed some ill will that I had hidden her in Brighton._

Basil finally found the passage in his book about knowing a journalist. He had come to know many women and men in his nearly ageless years. Clara Oswald would be no different. Another name on a page. To be forgotten and read about till the end of days. He was entranced in his thoughts he didn't hear her call his name till a strawberry suddenly appeared in front of his view.

“Strawberry?” She wiggled it in front of him as she ate another.

“I don't eat food.”

“What about the champagne at the party?”

He closed the book to make sure she wasn't trying to read it from this distraction she was causing, “Liquids are a bit different and I can only have in small amounts.”

“Then strawberry juice it is.”

“Why? When I feed I get everything I need. I don't need something that gives me nothing other than a flavor. Or that I have to possibly forcefully purge from myself later on.”

Clara stopped cutting into the strawberry looking to him with a slight grimace. “Really?”

“Have you had your fill of your meal before I explain?”

“Yes, I think.”

He nodded, “Our bodies do not process food to break it down and absorb into our bloodstream. It quite literally sits and rots. And because it'll do that.. we well I won't continue further.”

She frowned and sat down in her chair, “Maybe you should have waited after I had finished.”

“Quite. It's been a while since I've seen someone so green.” He shifted in his seat to bring back another bout of awkward silence before he decided to get back to matters at hand, “think we should get back to talking about that information you received.”

“Yeah would be nice. A distraction for my queasy stomach.”

“So Clara Oswald, you said that drop had pictures of me and to look at vampire related murders. Let's start with the murders. What were the coroner's reports saying?”

“They all had the same cause of death,” she stood up and grabbed her notebook off the table flipping through her notes, “extreme blood loss. Full dental bite at neck with puncture marks where the main canines reside. Lower puncture marks hit the jugular.” She looked up at him as he let out a laugh as mentioned puncture marks, “what's that laugh for?”

Basil raised an eyebrow, “you have seen your shoulder yes?”

“Well yes of course,” she pulled at her sweater showing the lined scar, “I just assumed you weren't wanting to give me any interesting markings.”

“Because I nor any other vampire can.” He brought his hand up to curl a finger beckoning her, “feel my teeth.”

Clara gave him an odd look, “um I can look at them?”

He gave a small chuckle, “you could but you would see no difference.” He bared his teeth to her, “see?”

“Well they are a bit more,” she took a pause in her speech standing up to get a better look, “crazily normal. Your canines are a bit longer but I've seen normal people with teeth like that.”

“Subtlety Miss Oswald. What would make you question the validity of vampirism? Cuts upon the flesh on or near major arteries or bite marks with puncture holes along with extreme blood loss?”

Clara sat back down, “well because I only know of the folk lore so I would say; the bite marks.”

Basil leaned forward, his intrigue was once against peaked, as he tried to read her. Something was off about this whole situation. It didn't help that she was impossible to command or even read. He knew he wouldn't get anything from fear. Maybe something else?

She smirked after a few minutes of him staring at her, “trying to read my mind?”

“No, that's impossible.” He gave a small smile, “though I am in the mood for another change of topic. Maybe it will help.”

“Sure.”

“How did you get the invitation to that ball that night?”

She nodded, “think it's fair I open up a bit more since you've been amazingly revealing to my questions.”

Basil raised an eyebrow. There it was. She had been hiding something.

“I was looking into people claiming to be vampires for a fluff piece for Halloween. Something to at least distract from the insanity we've been going through political wise. A woman at a cultist shop told me about it, even gave me her invitation. Said it would have been my best luck to find them. The next day my boss said something had hit the dead drop addressed to me.”

“The pictures and the reports.”

“On the back of one of the photos it said that you were a literal doctor of the lore. So much so that I should treat you as one. A vampire that doesn't kill.” Clara let out a small giggle, “to be honest I didn't believe they existed. Just thought it was a kink. And with those pictures I thought I'd have a little fun that night too with a silver fox.”

Basil smirked, “Till you wound up in hospital.”

She nodded once more, “till I wound up in hospital.”

“You didn't seemed like you were phased about it.”

Clara laughed, “I had a lot of time to think about it. Plus I've interviewed a lot of interesting people Basil. Even had a serial killer oust himself on a few more murders because he wanted to impress me.”

“I'm not trying to impress you.”

“I know that.”

“Were you still interested?” He stood up taking his book and picking up his coat. While it was still early in the night he needed to feed some more.

“Interested in what?” She sat back up looking at him in curiosity.

“Having a bit of fun with a silver fox?” He smirked. He admitted it was something that had briefly popped into his mind during their first encounter. The feel of her lips on his. The roundness of her arse in his hands. Oh how he lied about how feeding and sex went hand in hand.

Clara's eyes widened stuttering a bit, “I- wow.”

“Yes or no?”

“I guess... yes.” She stood up confused as he was starting to leave. “Where are you going?”

“It's late. I need to feed some more. The room is ours for the next two nights. Plenty of time to have fun or to continue our discussion. Your choice.”


	4. Chapter 4

Basil sat in his home curtains always drawn to block the sun if he got carried away in thought or in reading. The house had been wired up to have modern lighting but he still lit candles when he read his books. Instinct. And to draw the forgotten memories around again. A book sat on the desk in front of him, worn. One of his early diaries.

It is opened to a page with _'In the case of love'_ written as a header with tally marks under words of sex and love. More sex than love.

_This is after my second sleep cycle. My third regeneration as one might call it. I am nearing the end of it to sleep for a third time in fact. My books all talk about my wife. But none of them talk about if I were tempted by the pleasures of the flesh. To have sex. Or to even love again._

_I was a stubborn man and made mention that I should keep true to her. To show that I will forever love her and no one else. My second me talked about about other religions and how they believed that your love should love no other till death succumbs one or the other. What should I do if we are both dead regardless if I still walk the earth. What should I do when my loins crave that pleasure? Or if I can or should love another._

_I walk this immortality to punish myself for killing her and our family out of blind beastly rage. I shouldn't do anything that gives me pleasure. It should be a punishment._

_Koschei on the other hand suggested that since we are children of the devil we do whatever the hell we want. To succumb to the darkness that keeps me alive._

_A balance perchance. If they want to dance with the devil I will give them a dance that no mortal will ever match._

_And if we fall in love I will have to make a choice. To turn away or to help guide them to the arms of Satan himself. Or to find another way._

\--------------------------------------------

The both of them sat on the sofa of the suite. Clara finishing a bit of a late snack and inquiring more about vampire lore. Religious symbols. They did nothing but churches were made a sanctuary out of respect. Plus constant deaths of clergy would of course bring questions. Not that they knew of the undead already.

Clara put her empty glass down opening up the hotel provided robe a little more. He didn't have to look, it was clear she was wearing nothing. The sheen of her freshly shaven legs curled under her. Her hair washed but not properly done. Minimal make-up. She knew what she wanted. But did she know what she was going to get? “So how long has it been?”

Basil opened up his already unbuttoned velvet coat to his black vest and white shirt. “How long has what been?”

“How long has it since you had sex?”

The question. Was she concerned? Or was she gauging what she was getting into. “A while.”

“Like you forgot a while or just a while?”

 _Never lie._ “Yes, I don't remember the last time.”

She smirked shifting putting and arm on the back of the sofa, “You surely didn't seem like you were out of practice.”

He shifted to turn towards her his arm taking up the rest of the space on the back of the sofa that her arm didn't take up, “What I did was nothing new. Kissing, touching.” His fingers lightly touched at her arm feeling the warm blood that pulsed through it. He had taken his fill of the night before arriving but the thirst always demanded more.

“How long did your younger self figure out you would need to explain what you'd like and don't like every time?”

“Not long but I did pretty much say 'you will frustratingly have to learn about yourself sexually every time'. And I scribbled in what my tastes were every cycle. Some constant, some changed.”

Another smirk of her lips as she was curious, “So what stayed the same?”

“Slow, steady dancing.”

“We are talking about sex not dancing.”

He smirked, “dancing can be very intimate as well. Touching, caressing, bodies against one another. Can be slow and steady. Can be slow with moments of quick, hard movements.”

“Or just quick and hard.” She bit at her lip failing to hide the fact that that was what she wanted from him.

 _But lie after for your benefit...or your pleasure._ “Yes but I found that that is not pleasurable to me. Too fast quick to tire.” A small thought crossed his mind on how she would sound as he would eventually pound into her. “I'm at the point where hours are too fleeting.”

“Good thing it's winter hours.”

“The bedroom curtains are also very thick. On the suggestion of a few wealthy clients that tend to party here.”

“I'm starting to think you do remember having sex. In here.” She finally moved straddling his lap eagerly. She had cinched her robe just right to where it had opened and he couldn't see past mid thigh.

“Does it matter? You will always have to learn the right steps with a new partner.”

“There's that dancing euphemism again.”

He didn't want to banter anymore. He wanted to taste her, touch her, to fill her, to hear her soft moans, whimpers, cries of release. Even if it took hours to get there. Basil smiled and pulled her towards him. She tried to push her robe off her shoulders but he took her hands into his, “no. I want this to be a slow tango.” He sat up a bit to move his lips closer to hers.

“A slow build. A tease.” She pressed her lips onto his.

He let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her as he brought her body against his. To feel her warmth, to suckle at her lips before breaking the kiss so she can breathe. “Exactly.”

“You're a bit cold.”

“I'll warm up soon enough.”

Lips went back to being pressed against each other. Her plump lips suckled at again before another breath of air. Repeat. His shirt collar being unbuttoned as they break for another breath. Her robe being pushed off her bare shoulders.

Tongues finally start to rub slowly against each other. He pushed her robe down farther using it to lock her arms down against her sides. She broke the kiss, panting, “Not fair.”

“What's not fair?” His eyes wandered downwards as she wiggled slightly. The soft globes of her breasts rested just above the pushed down plush robe. He leaned forward grazing against her neck almost nuzzling against it before his lips went up to her ear. “I believe this is very fair. _Never underestimate the power of a woman in your lap._ ” _Especially one that was slowly becoming naked in front of you._

“Afraid you'd lose control?”

“Possibly.”

She moved her head to give him more access to her neck, “How much of this will be in your diaries?”

“Every intimate detail,” he softly kissed at her neck, “this is why I seem experienced.”

“What haven't you done?”

A small smile crossed his lips as he straightened up to look into her lustful eyes, “been asked what I hadn't done yet.”

She smiled back, “Well?”


	5. Chapter 5

Basil slouched a bit with his arms splayed on the sofa back as he sat. His pants down around his ankles. Clara sat on her knees between his legs still in her disheveled robe. He was watching her intently as her hands slid along his cock.

Soft kisses along the shaft. Tongue swirled over the head of his cock with her briefly locking eyes with him. He leaned his head back exhaling as he felt her mouth slowly suck him in till she could no longer take in any more. A brief moment of her mouth sucking on the flesh. Then letting him slide almost out of her mouth just as slow. Repeat a few more times till his cock left her mouth completely and a hand replacing the sensation.

“You're very quiet for someone having their kind of first blow job.”

He smirked, “Just taking it all in. I am very much enjoying it.”

“You weren't kidding about writing it all down.” She gave a brief pause before resuming, “Why do I feel you have a chapter on who's a screamer in bed?”

He let out a small laugh, “no, nothing like that.” _Chapters._

“Maybe I should try to keep quiet. The silent sex partner.”

He lifted his head back up with a sly smile on his lips, “my dear you will very much lose that challenge.”

Her mouth went back to his cock. Slowly suckling, running her tongue against his length.

He leaned his head back with a grin as a thought passed through, “especially if you would like to hear me as well.”

She hummed in response causing his hips to flinch slightly. Oh there was going to be noise tonight.

He let her continue for a few more minutes before becoming a little impatient. He wanted to be inside her. To embrace her warmth close to him. To lead the dance. “While I would love to continue to see how long it would take you to get me to orgasm with your mouth. I feel we should retire to the bedroom. Much more comfortable there. Yes?”

Clara sucked hard as her mouth slid off his cock, “good because there is never a carpet good enough to protect the knees.”

Basil let out a laugh, “if you needed a pillow you could have just gotten one.”

She shrugged as she stood up starting to go to the bedroom, “spur of the moment didn't want to ruin it.”

 _Mortals these days always so eager to rush to satisfaction_ , he thought. He took off his shoes along with the rest of his clothing following her to the bedroom. The curtains were mostly closed very clearly from her sleeping during the day. She stood at the foot of the bed untying the robe which he took hold sliding it down the rest of the way. His hands took hold of her waist and pressed himself against her arse.

She giggled, “thought we were going to give my knees a rest?”

“Ah the journalist is making assumptions again.”

Clara huffed turning around, “I have not --”

Her protest against his comment was quickly ended with him clashing their lips together. He wasn't going to put her on her knees again so soon. That was going to be for the end. They were barely even a third of the way through their tango. His hands went to her arse lifting her up onto the edge of the bed breaking the kiss to let her breathe.

She let out a gasp, “not fair! Again!”

“Didn't realize I had to play fair.” He placed a quick peck on her lips surprising her it wasn't another full kiss, “but what is fairness anyway? Someone will always have the advantage.”

She smirked and started to slide back on the bed, “who has the advantage?”

He smirked back climbing in after her. They were both naked and wanting. It was an even playing field. He held himself over her as they looked at each other. Her legs parted. Her hands gently rubbing against his arms. Was she waiting for an answer or just waiting? “I think that question will be answered soon enough.”

His hand took hold guiding himself towards her wet folds. He slicked himself up with what had pooled before pushing himself in. He looked back up to see her eyes closed and she bit at her lip trying to hold back the sound she wanted to make as he stretched and filled her. He too closed his eyes once was fully engulfed by her warmth.

_It is always a hard choice on what is better: the glow of warmth as the blood trickles down your throat as you feed or the hot grip upon your phallus as you're fully engulfed by your partner. Sadly one will always be the necessitated evil and the other will be something you always crave._

A slow rhythm was started. Her legs gently wrapped around his waist. They look into each others eyes. Hoping for a tell to know what would make the other break the silence from the growing pants of breaths and fabric rustling.

His hands gripped at the sheets as her walls squeezed around him.

Her hands gripped at him as he shifted working on finding that sweet spot. The spot to fill the glass and eagerly tip over the edge.

Her hands go higher up his arms starting to dig her nails into his skin. Her bottom lip a harsh red as she kept biting at it. There it was. The glass was filling. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder and softly taunt her, “hard isn't it? Being fulfilled so well but can't let the stars know.”

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched her back. She panted heavily, “shut up.”

He smirked and turned his head towards her ear. “You don't have to impress me Clara Oswald. I'm already inside you. Filling you. Hitting that spot making you clench around me.” A hand slid down to grasp at her thigh as her legs tightened their grip around him, “You gave me such a wonderful hint in that empty room at the ball.”

Her eyes closed as her back arched, a small sound left her throat.

His hand slid from her thigh to in between them as his thumb slowly slid to its place. To slowly rub. To gently paw at the glass towards the ledge. To bring the dance to its crescendo.

A twitch of her walls.

A hard thrust.

“Oh god,” she whimpered.

Another hard thrust. And another. And another.

“Fuck!” She cried out as her hands gripped at the pillow under her head as she came.

Basil sat up continuing his hard thrusts into her. Her walls gripping at him. The heat of her legs around his waist. The moans she was letting out. The sensations all coming together.

Her body shifted and moved as she orgasmed and cried out once more.

A growl from him as he buried himself deep into her. Her walls had beckoned his release. Another thrust. Another. So close. One more deep thrust that finally lead to a long groan as his cock finally started to pulse inside of her.

Sinful bliss.

The hunger for more.


	6. Chapter 6

The distant sounds of whimpers, moans, growls, groans, cries of pain, and cries of pleasure almost drowning out the sound of flesh being slapped together as he pounded into her from behind. The memory of the carnal sex between them. The sweet release. A few times more.

So what was the one thing Basil had never done? He had never fallen asleep after sex. He barely slept ever. When he woke he was scared thinking that he had gone into his long sleep. But the memories were still there. He knew who this beautiful warm goddess was embraced in his arms. An arm under her head that let to a hand cupping a breast and the other draped over her torso. Legs tangled. The sheets pulled over to contain her warmth. The beat of a sleeping heart pumping it's life blood around.

The light that seeped from the top of the curtains and shone on the ceiling was faded. He either awoke shortly after they were finished or hours after. He had hoped for the former as he could enjoy her warmth. Be taunted by her beating heart. To taste her once again.

No he shouldn't want that. It was dangerous.

His hunger on the other hand was eager. To sip at her while she slept. No, demanded to drink all of her.

A groan escaped from him as he battled against those hungered thoughts.

Clara inhaled deeply as her body start to rouse. Daylight was gone. It was a full days sleep.

“Evening,” Basil whispered. He didn't want to give his mouth a chance to open wider. To latch on just yet.

She stretched and groaned as something annoyed her, “Too comfortable but I need to use the loo.” She slipped out from under the covers and went into the bathroom. “How did you sleep?”

“I don't.” He sat up on the edge of the bed and stared at the closed bathroom door. Aroused and hungry. His prey behind the door.

“Could have fooled me it sounded like you were snoring when I woke up for a --” Clara paused as she opened the door seeing him sitting there. “Um. Everything alright?”

He stared at her gripping at the bed, “Laying against your warmth coupled with the feel of your beating heart teased me.” He closed his eyes, letting out a groan. “May I feed on you please?”

“Why not just do it during the night?”

“Too easy to get lost Clara Oswald. I can control myself when there is an audience.” He sighed, “I am not a good man to trust.”

She walked over to him cupping his face between her warm hands, “No but you stopped yourself halloween night. Seemed like you almost kept going.”

A soft moan of an answer came out, “Yes.”

“And you checked up on me.”

“I just wanted my coat back.”

“You could have asked since you were in the neighborhood.”

He finally opened his eyes looking at her with surprise, “you saw me?”

Clara nodded with a smirk, “that building has been abandoned for ages. I usually catch teens messing around there.”

Basil lifted his hands up to hers taking hold, his hunger poking at him through the distraction, “May I?”

“Yes.”

He started to kiss against a wrist. A gentle brush of his tongue against the skin. No not there. Too late. Her small wrist between his teeth. Bottom teeth cut into her skin releasing. Suckle at the warm liquid flowing out. Lick the wound closed. Enough to take the edge off but not enough to satisfy the hunger.

Basil looked up to her and sat her down onto the bed so she would not passout from the feeding, “thank you. I'll call room service for you. I'll be back.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Basil walked into the occult shop Clara had mentioned. He had to seek answers. Unfortunately he knew the answer to one of them. He tapped at the bell to the front desk as no one was around except for the very clear security cameras watching ever angle.

“Oh hello deary what can I help you with?” A Scottish woman spoke as she came around the corner. Her eyes went wide as she spotted him then gave a small smirk as she stepped behind the counter. Like her fashion sense her body language gave her away.

“Koschei.” his eyes narrowed as he spoke in the vampire tongue, “I'm surprised you took over a woman this time.”

She huffed and replied back in English, “How did you know?”

He smirked speaking in English once more, “You always have this look when we meet when you take over a new body.”

“Always for a old friend.”

“I'm not your friend.”

“I don't know. Not telling the order that I'm still alive is something isn't it?”

“There are a good number of reasons why I keep your secret.” _Because he was the only one I could talk to. Mutual confidants._

She rested her head on her hands as she leaned against the counter, “So how did you find me?”

“Clara.”

“Awww,” his master pouted, “didn't like her?”

“It's not that. I'm just wondering why you sent her pictures and fake murder reports when she was already interested on meeting vampires.”

She stood up looking at him in surprise, “I did no such thing. She seemed very excited for the invitation I had in fact. Like getting a backstage pass to meet a rock star.”

“Shit.”

“Hunter?”

“She let me feed from her, twice. And well... other things.” Even with how much Koschei always regaled his sexual conquests it was still uncomfortable for Basil talk about his.

“Maybe they're desperate,” she shrugged.

“Thousands of years and now they're being desperate? The sex maybe let that slide. But willingly let a vampire feed on you? No.”

“Not a hunter. But working with them?”

“No.”

“Unknowingly. Possibly even tracking her after the first encounter,” she smirked. “Mea culpa all damn day for involving an innocent. Then off with her head!” She flailed her arms with a cackle.

Basil's eyes went wide. “Fuck! I gotta go.”

“What for? She's just another mortal. She'll die eventually.”

He furrowed his brow as he rushed out of the shop, “You should know by now I will never let a mortal die because of me!”


	7. Chapter 7

_Hunters. A thousands years old sect that train, meditate, live, breathe and hunt the unnatural all in the name of God. They may be only mortals but you can not get cocky otherwise it will be the end of you._

It would be the most fool proof plan to get Basil. Cause him to go a little far in the first meeting. Make him vulnerable because he wants to recompense for what he did. Kill her right in front of him.

That would break him.

Basil slammed through the door seeing the nightmare that he had hoped was just a false worry. _That was the problem with hope, it's hard to resist thinking that it would be the truth._ Clara's body was on the floor with the hunter standing behind her, hands behind his back, having been waiting for him. With a quick glance all he could tell was that she had been knocked out hard. Or he hoped... again.

“She's not dead.” the hunter confirmed in a near monotone voice. That was also the annoying bit about hunters. They viewed practically everything including emotions as a sin. It was something one could relate to with McCoy against his fellow Vulcan crew mate in Star Trek. _It's a dramatic science fiction serial that started near the end of 1966 if you need to look up the reference._

“So did she know you were using her?” He needed some time. Time to figure out how to not die by a hunter and get Clara out safely.

“There have been stories of you. The vampire that doesn't kill.”

Now that interested him. Hunters would answer a question presented before them. This one talked like he just met a prize to capture. Or in this case kill. “That's right.” Basil replied as it was giving him the time that he needed. “There is also a silent agreement of a sort between the Order and me.” He needed to move the fight away from Clara. He moved forward towards the hunter.

The hunter moved towards the balcony doors. “He lives to atone for his sins. To walk with his family once again. Let him live till he breaks his vow or lets Him judge him at the gates finally.” The hunter scoffed at the words he just spoke, “you're forever damned. Do you even remember what they look like? Do you even care as you taint everything you touch? As you run about like the demon you are?”

Basil furrowed his brow, “no human is perfect either. I don't see your order hunting down everyone that constantly sins.”

“We have no place to judge ourselves. Only defeat the demons that walk the earth.”

Another few steps towards the doors.

“I was just like you.” Yes. Was. His writing had shown that he changed every cycle. A different man every time guided by an ever increasing diary of knowledge to remind him of who he was. Was. A lot of was.

_I live this life because_ _I hope of redemption,_ he was about to speak. Basil frowned in sadness. 1800 years of hope. “You're right. I don't remember. I read a diary worn, re-written, with pages torn even torn out and wept upon every few hundred years because a note in my hand when I wake tells me to. Tells me to be someone that is better than those who are damned!”

More steps closer. Safely away from Clara.

“AND I WILL FUCKING BE DAMNED IF I WILL LET YOU USE A MORTAL TO KILL ME!” He roared as he charged picking the hunter up in surprise and through the doors.

Then to the hunters even worse surprise Basil jumped off the railing of the building with the two of them.

_The thing about falling from a height is: it will kill you depending on how far you fall. That's why if you ever choose to do it from a respectable height; you bring someone with you. - Koschei xoxo_

Basil gasped as his body finally healed enough for him to wake. It was cold. He was covered in a plastic bag. It must be the morgue from a guess. The smell that started to hit his nose confirmed it. As he freed himself he found he was in one of the freezers and banged on the door in a rhythmic pounding. A signal for an embedded thrall to know they were awake and alive once again.

A few blood bags, a startled security guard and a few more hours Basil was back up and walking. What a way to ring in the new year.

A phone call to Clara, with the thralls help, to make sure she was completely okay.

“H-hello?” She groggily spoke. It was 2 in the morning and it seemed she was back on a normal sleep schedule once more after the three days he was out.

“Hello Clara.”

“Oh my God!” She belted out along with a scream that sounded far away. She had dropped the phone.

“Clara! Clara! Vampire remember?!” He huffed and looked to the thrall. “I need a lift to her place. Please.”

As they traveled to her flats he tried to ring her mobile a few times more. Luckily she picked it up just as they arrived to the building.

“B-basil... you were dead w-with that other man. The police questioned me for a whole day! I've been put on leave with the paper when I told them the truth!” She sniffled into the phone.

Basil frowned he didn't want to ruin her life. That was the problem with decisions sometimes there are just bad ones. “May I come up? We're outside.”

“We?!”

“Well a thrall and I but he won't be joining us. Please I want to apologize and make sure you're alright.”

“I-I don't know.”

“At least come to the window so I can see you?”

Basil got out of the car and looked up to her flat window. The light just being turned on and a curtain being moved aside just slightly moments after. _But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun._

Clara moved the curtain even more as her face spoke of the surprise she saw. “T-this is surreal.”

He smirked at her. He knew he was still not the best looking but was a safe bet it was better than the mangled heap on the concrete that he was, “I promise I won't do it again. I had to make you safe. That was the only way.”

“W-what if the hunters are tracking you again?”

“They picked up their friends body. They think I'm dead.” _For at least another week before they go and check the morgue again._

“They think you're dead? Is that even possible with a fall?”

“Yes. It's why I took the hunter with me.” Basil turned his head away from Clara and the thrall sitting in the car, “I had to drain him dry on the way down. We're not completely indestructible.”

“Look at me.”

He looked back up to Clara, “yes?”

“Tell me what you had to do again and look at me.”

His voice softened, “I had to drain him dry.” He paused staring at her after he spoke those words once more. The feeling of guilt at what he had done washed over him even more. “It was to keep you safe Clara. I-I hope it will keep you safe. What I did should cause them not to use anyone to get to me.”

“And if it doesn't?”

“You have this phone number. Call it the thrall will pick you up or bring me to you.”

“I hope you're right.” She sighed, “listen I need to get back to sleep. I'm tired. And I have to do things in the morning to get my job back. It probably wouldn't be the best if we tried to see each other again.”

He opened his mouth to almost spout the words, _I could take care of you. It was my fault. I will make it right._ But all that came out was:“Good night Clara Oswald.”

“Good night Basil.”

Basil stood there watching her close her curtains and turn the lights off before getting back into the thralls car. His face feeling wet as the guilt finally broke through.

The thralled looked at him with concern as he took back his mobile, “I'm sorry my lord but you're bleeding. We should tend to your wounds more.”

_Vampire bodies still mostly function like a mortals. Needs of oxygen (we can hold our breaths for hours or meditate if longer), water and blood. But blood is the most important thing. Hence when we cry. We cry of blood._

Basil wiped the blood tinted tears from his face. “I'm fine. Take me to my home.” He looked back up to her window, “also I want a follow on her please.”


	8. Chapter 8

_The memories are fading from me so I must be quick. Sadly I was not quick enough to capture what my mortal name had been. My master, Koschei a villainous fucking demon in his own right, only calls me childe or friend._

_I killed them. I killed the ones I had pledged a duty of care to protect. My wife, my daughter and my son. Killed by my hungered thirst that had over took and blind folded me before I could react as I awoke from my “death”._

_I tried to burn under Sol's shining light but I ran. I ran afraid of death even though I am dead already._

_I killed even more as my master guided me under the stars as I attempted to walk this new life. They give me the sustenance to live but added to the haunted reminder of what I am. I am the devil that takes their soul._

_No more._

_No more lifeless eyes passing my gaze all in the name of life eternal. This is not living. This is suffering._

_There must be another way. I must protect them. Give them the duty of care that I failed to give my family._

“To redeem myself.” Basil sighed as he closed the very worn book, “but now can I ever be?”

He took hold of this weeks manila folder of the follower's report on Clara. It had been over a month since they had last talked. More like since Clara did not want to see him anymore. It was clear that she had not believed he was a vampire.

Then it took the very realness of what had happened that night to make her realize he was real.

It broke her.

He opened it to see the usual report. Went to work, sometimes hung out with friends and went home. At the end of the report it stated, “Cover is blown after target came up to my vehicle. Stated that she is fine and would rather forget those nights ever happened. She seemed a tad pale and sick with flu. Saw a possible werewolf in picture 8.”

His eyes furrowed as he saw the glowing yellow eyes from the hidden figure in the picture. It was one thing to show themselves around vampires but if hunters were watching they were taking a major risk. He had to see what the den was doing.

\-----------------------------------

_It's one thing the movies always got right. Vampires used werewolves as guardians during the day. First it was a mutual agreement. Then it was enslavement. Then it was war. When the hunters got involved they tried to reconcile their grievances for protection. Even with my voice in the matter it was too late in the eyes with the coven leaders. They chose for both sects to go our separate ways and hide in the shadows._

Basil walked through the maze of alleyways, ladders and sewer pipes till he reached the gate to the den. The guards growled as he approached but he slowly extended his arms out, palms up. “I am the vampire Basil. Someone from this den is following a human I have under my protection.”

“You never had her under your protection. Just because you fucked her doesn't mean she was under your protection.” The werewolf Me spoke as she came out of the shadows just behind him.

He turned around and brow furrowed at her, “why are you following her?”

“No one is following her.”

He turned to the guards to show them that he was pulling a photo from his jacket before handing it over to her, “someone is. And you were out here waiting for me. So something is up.”

Me looked at the photo before looking up as they both heard the gate being opened, “Ruth you shouldn't be out here.”

Basil turned to see the woman, very clearly dressed as the shaman/advisor with colorful clothes and yellow tinted glasses, looking back at him in all seriousness. She spoke to the both of them ignoring her alpha's warning. “He is here for the answers to his questions. He needs to know them. Especially when it involves him.”

As the three of them walked through the hidden city Basil watched as children, some in their human form others in a full wolf cub state, played and their parents glared at him as he walked past. They all knew of Basil, knew he wasn't going to do anything but still resented vampires and what they had done. Let them fend for themselves while the vampires lived in luxury.

They all sat down in Ruth's little house. Filled to the brim of dead animals, plants of various natures and a few other sundries living or dead. She spoke loudly at first to overtake Me's almost instant warning to not tell him everything. The shaman didn't care. She knew Basil would have found out. “The hunter came having fallen out of his fathers favor. To gain acceptance once more so he could take his rightful place. To seek the child of the night that wishes forgiveness for what he did.”

Basil glared at Me, “why the fuck did you not eat him?”

Me sighed, “Because he bargained to keep the knowledge our location safe.”

“You bargained? With a hunter? What part of 'take his rightful place' did you not hear? I assume he would be a high lord because then fuck your den.”

“I knew you would take care of him and you did.”

His eyebrows furrowed even more, “I'm sure you were excited to see that on the telly. What if I didn't fuck myself off that building with him? What then?”

“Newspaper. We would have handled it.”

Basil growled looking back to Ruth as he was going to have a long loud shout at Me later. “Please continue.”

Ruth glanced over to Me with a very clear 'I told you so' look on her face before continuing, “Containing the knowledge of where the son of night roamed regularly he needed to hatch a plan. It was then the hunter came across a daughter of the sun who had sought answers for rumors she would had never believed were true. Just something to amuse the masses with. The perfect bait for the son of night.”

_Great. A prophecy story._

“Son of night and daughter of day met. Partaking in her first taste of their forbidden kiss. The warmth from the daughter was intoxicating to the son of night to the point he almost took too much. But he fought against his desires and ran.”

_Blah. Blah. Blah. Yes I know this already._

“The daughter of day was in denial thinking that the son of night pulled a nasty trick on her. While the son of night was in pain for hurting her but curious to know how she found him. So they met again both wanting answers.”

“Really the recap is great and all I'm sure you told Me this. But you don't have to tell _me_ this.”

Ruth huffed, “No one would expect that the events of that weekend yielded something no one could ever think imaginable.”

“Nope. It's happened before.” Basil sighed standing up, “thanks for telling me that I'm a horrible person because I made a mortal scared shitless and think she was crazy. Again.”

“I'm the one in the picture your thrall was taking to confirm the last part of this reading. She's pregnant.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kind of gruesome knife lines and a line about being sick in a toilet

Basil rushed out of the den as quick as he possibly could. He had to get to Clara. She was pale and sick from the combination of morning sickness and the child growing inside her. That was four days ago. Who knows how she was now. The thrall picked him up away from the den along with the items that Basil had requested.

There were no lights on in her flat as he walked up to the building. He couldn't call her because he knew she wouldn't have let him in. He had to break in to see her. Lock picking was easy as ones senses were heightened and the buildings locks were clearly needing a change. As he walked around her flat he looked to all the items she kept. Childhood books, pictures and random oddities. But there was one thing that was missing and that was Clara herself.

Till he heard the door unlocking minutes after.

He followed her into the small kitchen area softly announcing he was there, “Clara.”

She quickly turned around in surprise pulling a knife from the nearby holder, “You fucking asshole! If it wasn't one thing to roofie me at that party. Now you break into my flat?!”

“Clara... you don't know how bad this situation is.” He watched as her hands shook. It was clear she was weak.

“I don't know how bad this situation is? You mean you don't know how bad it will be once I call the police!”

“I know you're pregnant.”

“No don't you dare! You're not fucking with me again. I just have the flu. I told that fucking lackey that!”

“By the stars Clara.” He looked to the bag she had brought inside seeing medicine and a pregnancy test box, “I can see the items you bought. You know it.”

She waved the knife to threaten him to keep his distance, “Stay back!”

“No Clara I won't this time.”

Then she weakly lunged at him. Basil didn't bother to move. She needed to see that everything was true. The metal blade plunged into his stomach and the look of horror spread onto her face as she realized what was happening. “Oh...oh god.”

He had stepped back by the force of her colliding with him but he needed to show her. His hands took hold of hers that was still on the handle. He gripped hard keeping her hands there.

Tears started to roll down her face, “L-let go.”

He dug the blade further inside as his furrowed eyes stared at her ever increasing widening eyes. “Clara I will be fine but you need to realize we are real.”

She started to look even paler as she took a quick glance down at his bloody shirt, “P-please I-I'm going to be sick.”

He let go of her so she could rush to the toilet to be sick. He waited a moment before joining her after assessing where the knife actually was in him. And grumbling to himself about ruining another white shirt.

She looked at him as she was shakily hunched over the toilet before gagging once more. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I've been stabbed many a time.” He pulled his now blood stained shirt away so she could see the knife still in him. “I've done no tricks. Yes I was already in your flat but this is your knife.” He took hold of the handle once more and slowly pulled the knife from him and brought it up to his face to examine it before placing it into the nearby sink to be cleaned later. “Though I am happy you didn't pull a serrated blade. Those fucking hurt on the way back out.” He only bled out for a few moments before it stopped as it started to heal itself. “It'll take a few hours but I won't have this hole in me.”

Clara stared at him, scared. “W-what do you want with me?”

“I just want you to believe this is all very real. That underneath the surface there are vampires, werewolves, other dangerous creatures and humans that hunt us.” He winced as he knelt down next to her, “That I am the only kind face you will ever see in the shadows. The one that swears to do no harm.”

“W-what about that hunter?”

“He was going to kill you because in his eyes I tainted your soul.” He slowly brought his hand up to wipe the tears from her but she flinched away. He noticed it had his blood on it, “sorry was going to wipe away your tears. Best not to with blood on my hands.” He washed his hands not bothering to touch the knife so she wouldn't think he was going to harm her.

She sniffled and slowly stood up to head towards her bedroom to lay down stripping down to a shirt and underwear on the way, “I've been having trouble sleeping at night. The lights been bright. Then got sick thought I had gotten the flu from someone at the office. I'm on birth control. It's an implant,” she touched the inside of her bicep. “it's still here. I-I can't be.”

He followed her in standing a distance but still near. “But you bought a test.”

“I didn't realize I even bought it. I've been such a zombie lately.”

“May I?” He waited for her nod of approval before he took her arm feeling the small matchstick sized implant beneath her skin. Then he started to lick at the spot, no need for it now anymore in her current condition. Till something seemed off. He sliced open the skin and pulled out the implant promptly licking at the wound closed. He turned away to not gross her out any further and licked at it. No hormones on the stick but the blood on it told him she was indeed pregnant. “When did you have this implanted?”

“A few months before we met why?”

“Do they show you what it looks like?”

“Yes. It's a white stick.”

He held it up to her, “This is clear.”

“No they showed me a white stick.” She took hold of it, “why would the doctor switch it out?”

“Was it your normal doctor?”

She shook her head, “no said my normal doctor was out sick.”

“And it couldn't have been our former hunter. You would have recognized him.” He furrowed his brow, “I need to have a long talk with a certain werewolf.”

“Don't tell me werewolves are friends not enemies?”

He smirked, “more like tolerant of our existence.” He stood up and went into the kitchen where he put the bag of supplies and came back in. “I have something to help with the weakness but you can't carry this pregnancy.”

“But don't you want children again?”

_Vampires are created when one is drained of almost all blood and then replaced with their sires own. When a human is not drained dry and drinks, or takes in through intravenous means, vampire blood they become a thrall. They can live a life of normalcy under a vampires command. The one that created them has a stronger command than others. They also will protect their master by any means necessary._

_Clara had pulled a knife on instinct as she had saw me as a threat. Cried as she saw she had stabbed me. Now has suggested a distraction to not harm the child inside of her. She is its thrall and it is killing her. All because of it's natural instinct to live._

Basil pulled out a blood bag, IV tube and a few needles out. With some difficulty he managed to fit her with an IV needle on the back of her hand. He finally replied as he hooked everything together and hung the bag on a rack nearby. “Yes I would love to but not like this. Not as a vampire.”

Never before had a vampire hybrid been heard of. A birth of a pure blood vampire has been mentioned only once. There was something sinister behind this. He needed to listen to the werewolf's tale alone.

Once he had made Clara safe that is.


	10. Chapter 10

After Clara fell asleep Basil unhooked the blood bag from her and took the chance to take the IV needle out as well. She was clearly worn out and it didn't wake her at all. He sat at her side for a few moments making sure she was comfortable and to just look at her. He started to reach out to touch her to feel her warmth but stopped. He was scared that it wouldn't be there. That he fucked up her life just because someone wanted them to meet.

He went to the kitchen and rummaged through her cupboards finding a half bottle of wine. He combined what was left of each into the wine bottle and swirled it around. It was really the only way he could get drunk and after all this he needed it.

As the night passed he took refuge in her bathroom as there were no windows there and how the door ways landed he wouldn't be surprised by sunlight if she needed to use the toilet. Basil sighed and took a giant gulp from the bottle. A trillion to one chance and it happened. But was there some help to this situation?

Another drink. _But don't you want children again?_ _Do you even remember them?_

The questions hurt. They shouldn't because he couldn't remember. But he knows he had them because he read his books. Knew how much it hurt him from the words and how his soul ached. It's why he was the only one to keep a giant library of his life and the others kept a diary of important notes. They gave up wanting to feel the pain of everything they did. Basil didn't want to be them. But it hurt all the time.

But yet here he was a 1800 year old vampire drinking a self made blood wine climbing into a bathtub so he could sit out the day without being in the way.

A few hours later Clara turned on the light and became startled by him laying there. “Oh! You're still here. Why are you in my bathtub?”

“Really only comfortable place with no windows. Also didn't want to be sitting on your toilet in case you needed it.”

“Right. Luckily just need to use the loo. Not to be sick.” She sat down on the toilet after a moment of realizing she was going have to pee with him in the room.

He held up the almost finished wine bottle, “Hope you don't mind I raided your cupboard.”

“No, no not at all.” She looked at him with unease, “I'm feeling better.”

“For now.”

“H-how are you?”

He silently lifted his shirt showing a bruised line where the knife had been. The last remnants of damage from last night.

“A-are you angry?”

He waved his hand over his face, “I know it's the eyebrows. People are always confused by the eyebrows. Probably why I make a good vampire. Always menacing. Attack eyebrows.” He sighed, “I am a lot of emotions right now. Yes, angry is one of them. I am not angry at you if that is what the question was implying.” He then finished the bottle in a angry gulp, “Also more than likely drunk.”

“So what's going to happen?”

“Well you can rest more. Or we can have the serious discussion now. In your bathroom. With a drunk vampire laying in your bathtub. And you sitting on the toilet.”

Clara started to giggle, “I think some more sleep is fair. Also some food.”

He smirked, “You had some vitamins in your shopping take those. Go easy on the food.”

She nodded, “did you want anything?”

He wiggled the empty bottle, “I put what was left of the blood bag in here. I'll live. I'm fine.”

“I meant like a pillow if you're going to make my tub a sofa.”

“Oh!” He thought a moment then realized a pillow would help, “yes. Thank you.”

Basil peered out around the corner looking to the living room. Just the tinniest bit of light was lingering as darkness descended but nothing life threatening. He went to the kitchen first where he found Clara poking at her dinner. It was clear her stomach was still upset. “Good evening.”

Clara jumped with a slight yelp. “Oh I forgot you were in here.”

“Even with going to the loo?”

She laughed, “Even the second and third times I did see you in the tub sleeping. But I think I'm still a bit tired and you're quiet.”

He pulled the chair up right beside her, “Alright serious talk.”

“Serious talk.”

“You're going to have to set your instincts aside for this because they are not yours at the moment. Can you do that for me?”

She slowly nodded, “I-I think so.”

“Beside the morning sickness you've already felt the effects of what is going on. It's such a tiny thing right now but think about as it grows, it will take more. It may even grow at a more rapid rate than a mortal.” He took her hand into his her warmth still there but not as it was, “It will kill you.”

Clara stared back at him her eyes shifting as she took in his words. Her eyes slowly widening as the tears started to well as she knew what he meant. She then nodded as tears ran down her face. “I'll have to set up an appointment.”

Basil nodded, “I will have a thrall watch you and even take you to it.”

“What's a thrall? You keep saying that.”

He let go of her hand to lean back into the chair, “it's a human that's taken in vampire blood. They're not turned into a vampire but it binds them to the vampire for unquestionable loyalty.” Also a bit of a longer life span and healing ability but he did not want to give her anything to argue his point.

She nodded, “I-I think I understand why you said my thoughts aren't my own. I just want to keep telling you that I don't want to do it. That I'm strong I can survive.” She paused before looking at him with her big sad eyes, “but you're right. I need to do this. You don't want to see me hurt.”

Basil nodded.

“But I will feel better when this is all over. You won't have to worry about me. Carry on with my life again.”

Luckily she turned just as he frowned because even if the pregnancy was terminated she was affected by vampire blood. She would always be a thrall slaved to a vampire.

\------------------------------

Basil's hands ran over the newspaper clipping that was used to explain what had happened as the diary entry had just suddenly stopped.

TWO DEAD IN FREAK ATTACK

He didn't even to bother read the article as it was apparent what happened. The hunters had gotten her. He turned the page to make sure there was nothing more as it was safe to assume he went into his deep sleep right after.

_The world is hell. You tried to be kind but it always failed. They're all dead. I will not fault you for giving up. But know someone will always need your kindness even it adds pages of heart break to these books._

He looked at the script as it was not his handwriting. It wasn't his masters either as they had written in his diaries before. It must have been someone that helped him at the end. Someone that decided he needed those words and not let that chapter to end. It was the question of whom. But he would never know.

Or would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my lateness in this chapter. We're all experiencing things that no one would have dreamed of. I have 3 kids one which is younger and they don't do online for his studies. So it was a major shift to suddenly have to do something that 1-3 teachers do on top of my daily nonsense (which to be honest I'm a stay at home mom in the first place).  
> I also play elite dangerous its a space sandbox. I try to post pictures I take of the major road(space) trip I'm on on my tumblr : https://theblindedknight.tumblr.com/ If you need something to distract yourself with there it is. Monday through Friday postings since I actually stream it on twitch (I do not use the same user name on there)
> 
> It's going to be rough time. People might have a worse time coming out of this when it is all over. Be kind. Help out if you can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 years later

**50 years later**....

Basil pulled his sweater over his head and then his coats as he finished dressing himself. He looked to the married couple sleeping soundly in bed that had invited him to join and then he sneakily fed on. The snack was lovely but the sex... something just didn't feel right with it. He had encountered the same feeling after Rose. The pleasure wasn't just pleasurable. But it didn't make sense he was only with Clara essentially a week with a night long fuck.

Was everything getting to him so easily now? Something didn't make sense. Shit hardly made sense to him any more anyway. The technology and the way people spoke now was yet another language he needed to learn but he didn't have the heart to care for it anyway.

As he walked out of the building something that had been nagging him during the night was much more apparent. It felt like a compass trying to tell him to go north. He had nothing else to do during the night so he thought he would amuse himself. What he found as the feeling became more powerful was a group of hunters attacking another vampire.

It was odd to see this many hunters in a group. Usually it was two or three but this time it was five. With another on a fire escape pulling the string back on their crossbow as they were loading a bolt.

Basil rushed up with great speed not caring about if he was heard he needed to be a distraction. Which worked as the bowman looked in surprise towards him.

“S-she found you!” the hunter stuttered.

Basil furrowed his brow as he quickly disarmed the hunter and pulled him in close, “No, I found her.” He growled as the hunter tried to pull another weapon but quickly bit into him draining him dry.

The group below stopped attacking each other, looking up as the body fell to the ground.

“If any of you fucking cunts want to keep on I welcome it!” He wiped his mouth of the tiny trickle of blood that had spilled from his lips from his feeding, “but I have a feeling you're going to run because I took out your advantage.”

Of course the hunters ran. They seemed to have a tough time with just her that adding himself into the mix would have proved a disaster. Basil walked down meet with this clearly still young vampire to question why he could sense her. She sported some wild curly brown hair put up in a messy bun and contained some very eerily similar features of someone he had wrote of.

She looked at him oddly, “Why didn't you just jump down?”

He let out a small laugh, “I might have just ate but I'm 2000 years old. I'd be feeling that shock for years. Even going down those stairs was horrible.” He looked to her starting to reach for one of the hunters swords that was dropped, “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Silver doesn't hurt me. Just stings a bit.” She smirked, “mother said you wouldn't know who I was.”

“I've slept since I might have met her. What was her name?”

“Clara.”

He furrowed his brow and shook his head, “No. She died I have a news paper article.”

“She also said you probably wouldn't have read the article and assumed her dead.” She went over to the dead hunters body moving it a spot and gathered all the weapons so they could easily transport him. To hide any trace they were there. “Yet you followed your senses to me. Not even questioning why. Especially when you thought you never sired any children.”

“I-I never...” He looked at her again his soul nudging him that he did know her, “w-what was in that article?”

“Let's go home to find out.”

“Whose home?”

“Ours. Well yours. I'll drive.” She led him towards a parked bike further down the alleyway.

Basil shouldn't have been surprised as she drove in the direction of his home taking all the proper twist and turns to lose anyone following them. When they were on a good part of the road he realized he didn't know her name, “What's your name?”

“Ellie.”

“You look 20 but you're about 50 right?”

“That's right.”

“When did your body slow down on aging?”

“Puberty. Was not fun trying explain I could drink when I still looked 15.”

“You said silver still stings you.”

She nodded, “the sun gives me a wicked sunburn too if I don't cover up. Those Blade movies were bullshit.”

Basil laughed, “what about food?”

“I can eat but I still need blood too.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Whats to be sorry for? That I'm a half vampire? That I'm going to be forever chased around because of what I am? That you weren't in my life?” She parked the bike in a decently hidden spot by the house, “I could do without worrying about being burnt by the sun.”

Basil smirked, “I'll agree with that. I wish I could eat as well.”

Ellie smiled as they entered the house and made their way to the sitting area of his house, “but everything else I understand it's why we're here now. There's been enough time.”

“We?”

Another voice spoke up as she got up from the chair, “Yes we.”

Even though Basil didn't know her in his current memory his heart leaped as he saw her. His instincts caused him to rush to her up picking her up and swirling the both of them around that was greeted with a squeal of surprise from her.

Clara smiled, “You remember?”

“My soul definitely does.” He quickly leaned in for a kiss, “does this count?”

She giggled with a small kiss back, “yes it definitely does.”

Ellie squirmed in place as they started to kiss more, “Oh get a room.”

Basil smirked and waved his hand dismissing her, “Yes we do have a room right here. I'm sure you can find another.”

Clara frowned, “Basil.”

“Talk later.”

“Don't you want to...”

“God fucking yes.”

Clara squealed as he picked her up and started taking her to his bedroom, “I meant want to know how I lived?!”

“Later. Don't read my books child!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: torture

Basil laid next to a sleeping Clara his hand gently cupping her face with his fingers tracing the age lines that he saw. It was clear Ellie had slowed Clara's aging but not as much as a full vampire would. There was also something else he could sense from Clara but for now he would deal with that when it mattered the most. He smiled as she yawned opening her eyes. “Hopefully I didn't wear you out too much?”

Clara smiled, “with you I would never mind.”

Ellie spoke loudly from the other room, “I wish I didn't hear any of that either! Sound proofing is a thing now you know!”

Clara frowned with a sigh but then giggled, “sorry. She still acts like a teenager at times.”

“I hope it wasn't too much for you?”

“You're getting ahead of yourself for a story you haven't heard yet.”

“Right. Have to catch me up.”

She smiled with a bit of interest in him as they both got up and got dressed, “you don't seem confused or concerned why I'm still alive. Or that Ellie exists.”

Basil nodded, “what I wrote will explain it all. I'm more concerned for the both of you. But I know you'll fill me in once I've read the pages.”

“Listen to them. You recorded them. Easier to carry and to protect.”

“Right the digital age,” he sighed, “I'm still too far behind.”

Clara smiled as she finished dressing walking up to him, “I feel writing is much more personal. I made Ellie start writing.” She fished an old smart phone out of her coat pocket with wired ear buds and handed it to him pointing out the power button, “Just push and hold till it turns on. You'll know the icon when you see it. We'll be out here.”

Basil watched her open the door realizing that he couldn't accommodate any food needs for Clara, ”I-I don't have anything for you here.”

“We brought snacks we'll be fine.” She smiled once again and closed the door.

He took a step towards the closed door hearing Ellie speak quietly knowing Clara had given her a glare, “I'm sorry! It was kind of loud. Are you okay though?” Clara replied, “yes though I'll probably need another transfusion soon.” He frowned knowing Clara was sick but wasn't sharing it with him. Granted she was possibly going to wait till after he listened to the missing pages of his life before telling him what went on.

Following Clara's directions he powered up the smart phone and put the earbuds in. The background image of the phone was clearly changed to tell him needed to tap the icon to start the audio recording.

\--------------------------------

_I know this is going to be very different from reading but it's necessary for their safety. Also werewolves don't keep pen and paper around for diary keeping. They never have._

_Anyway...._

_It's been about 6 months since the end of my last diary entry because I haven't been able to write. The thrall came back saying that the werewolves had politely asked for Clara, knocked him out and disappeared. I was surprised that they didn't take her with more force but they were trying to stay hidden for good reason._

_The Hunters._

Basil had gone to the werewolf den to look get answers as to why they took Clara. All he found was a quickly abandoned den and a large group of hunters that surprised him. It seems they too were looking for answers.

He awoke in a small room with a one way window, a shuttered skylight, and vents. They call it an interrogation area. Which of course it's really a torture chamber for vampires. Which usually ended in death. That was all he was going to give them.

The little intercom speaker whined to life with an older gentleman's voice coming across it, “Hello Basil.”

He stood up and walked to the center of the room directly under the skylight looking at the one way mirror hoping to be eye to eye with the speaker, “I highly doubt you greet all your guests this way?”

“I usually don't greet them at all. My subordinates do that.”

_High ranking hunter, interesting._ “Still not on a named basis yes?”

“That is correct.”

“If I were to ask of your name would you give it?”

“I am the High Lord of the Order.”

Basil nodded, “of course you are.” He put his hands behind his back, “if it's any consolation to you I apologize for having to kill your --”

“Save your words. He was a bastard child that I had desperately tried to ask for forgiveness with training him.” The man sighed, “sadly he was beyond saving.”

“So we have some things in common.”

“WE DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING IN COMMON DEMON!” The speaker squealed as it strained to handle the anger of the High Lords voice.

“Do I hear anger in the High Lords voice?” He sat down in place crossing his legs, “ask your questions and let's be done with this.”

“Where is the carrier?”

“Don't know.”

“You are allied with the werewolves. You must know of their other dens.”

“They only allowed me in because I wasn't an asshole to them.” He smirked, “that's a hint by the way on how this conversation should run.”

“You do not get to command me.”

“It wasn't a command. It was a request. A suggestion if you want this to be an olive branch or a switch.” He smirked, “a switch by the way is an American term. A beating stick. That the punished picks for themselves usually to the satisfaction of the punisher.”

“You're still implying that you have control of me.”

Basil nodded confidently, “Oh I'm not implying anything. I know I do.” Basil frowned as the shutters started to open letting in the trickle of early morning sunlight burning him instantly before they closed again.

_Sunlight does not instantly turn us into dust. We severely sunburn with our bodies trying to immediately heal the damage. We then smolder. Then we catch fire once our bodies give out. Then we turn to ash. It's the most painful thing to go through. One the hunter's know well enough to use against us._

Basil gasped at the searing pain of his reddened skin, “stick it is then.”

The High Lord spoke again, “where is she?”

He spoke in Latin, “I do not know.”

The shutters opened again for the same amount of time, “Where is she?”

He spoke in German, “I do not know.”

Again.

Basil panted and strained to speak in Russian, “Don't know.”

The shutters opened more this time around. For longer.

Basil screamed and curled up in pain as he felt his body wear out from trying to heal desperately, “I DON'T KNOW!”

The shutters closed. To his surprise the room door opened with the High Lord himself walking in and crouching down. “I am not going to give you the courtesy of death. One way or another we will find them.” A blood bag appeared in front of Basil's eyes, “take it. If you don't we will force feed you.”

Basil strained to speak as he willed his body to keep going, “1800 years of life. I have had everything done to me save for the guillotine. Do you think I will tell you anything?”

“Everyone has a breaking point. If I have to wait a few more months for this then I will.”


	13. Chapter 13

_I decided to play the ruse of being the asshole who knew where the den was when I didn't know at all. I did not know they had another place. It was good that they didn't trust me either. Especially when the hunters must have thought I could feel the child. I couldn't for a while. Then I started to._

_It was easy to ignore at first. The sun light burning at my skin daily was a fog horn to the little cricket. Till the repetition of pain became the cricket and the calling became a fog horn._

_But then a raven came cawing..._

Basil laid on the concrete floor of the room staring towards the ceiling as he felt the blood heal his wounds of the day. The hunters had removed his coat, hoodie and shoes from him. Apart from the shoes there was nothing of value on him. It was something to allow them to deal more pain. All to get him to talk. Which had been nothing more than, “I don't know,” and _The Shepard's Boy_ by The Brothers Grimm. They did not like the latter at all.

His mind wandered to sensing the child. Feeling it sleep and grow. He almost felt as if he could hear and feel what it could as well. But that could have been the hallucinations from the constant torture and healing was had been doing for the past three months. Or was it four? He didn't know anymore. But he strangely welcomed them as had counted all the marks on all the surfaces of his cell. To feel a muffled touch along his back. The gentle singing hum of Clara.

_Note I never had sired another vampire through normal means. My master never directly told me the connection between us either. But my best guess had been the master of a newly sired childe knew where they were at and as they aged the connection wore off. I believe they could also use the childe's senses as well to make sure they weren't in trouble. Why I'm mentioning this now is because I never heard Clara sing._

The high lord had left the compound after their first meeting. Leaving it only to a decent sized grouping. Enough to stop a weak vampire if they were to escape but not enough for anything else. No one ever bothered to rescue another vampire. They did something to be caught. Werewolves were always killed on sight. No one would expect one to save the other. Especially when they had Clara to protect.

A few hours into the night a sharp tapping against the metal shutters started to happen. It was rhythmic like a knocking followed by a very distinctive croaking. A raven. To which it's tapping became sporadic then started to sound like morse code.

W-O-O-F.

_Where vampires choose to turn someone, werewolves unfortunately infect anyone that they bite. The only reason why werewolves haven't overrun the planet is that a mortal dies from the blood loss of the attack, dies from severe changes lycanthropy brings, or hunters get them before the full moon occurs. Other were-creatures are rare but do happen. They usually occur if a normal creature, a predator or in this current case of the story a raven, eats an infected carcass then attacks a mortal when they crave blood._

“Sir that bird is pecking at our shutters again.” Basil could hear a hunter inform his superior from the other side of the glass.

“So? Birds do it all the time.” The senior replied.

“Yes but it's a huge raven.”

“So?”

“I don't like the look of it. Look at it.”

“You're making a fuss over a bird. Damn it. It knocked into the camera. We'll be back and don't worry he doesn't move.” The two men left leaving a third younger hunter in the room.

Basil smirked as he heard the bird croaking like he was stuck in the wires. Only it was very clear to him he wasn't. Then it became clear to the rest of the hunters he wasn't as well as their fellow hunters screams echoed through the halls. A laughing raven call. Followed by the wolf howls.

He struggled to stand still weak from the damage they forced upon him. He could hear the young man behind the glass curse and panic. He stared at the mirror first seeing the damage on his skin then looking past the image to where the man could possibly be sitting. “I'm giving you a chance. To show you that in the darkness there can be kindness. Forgiveness. Sadly I am the only one of my kind to show it to you. Unlock this door, disarm yourself, and stay in the room. Then after this is all over. Run. Run as fast as you can and never look back.”

The door slammed open with a werewolf in its hybrid form holding the body of a hunter he had just fought. Casting it aside they huffed and spoke, “anyone in there?”

Basil nodded, “he's young. He won't harm anyone.”

The werewolf huffed once more looking towards the mirror, “I hope not.” It looked back to Basil, “anything we need to salvage?”

“Maybe the rest of my things but those aren't important. I can live with out them.” Basils legs gave out making him fall to the floor, “I-I'm tired.”

The werewolf walked over and picked him up with ease, “we'll get you home.”

“N-no. Don't take me to your den.”

“Your mate insisted upon it.”  
  
“Clara?” Basil was too tired to see the carnage that was left in the halls but it was apparent from how the werewolf walked he was stepping over bodies. His eyes were heavy with the need to sleep as they stepped out into the night. “I-I shouldn't have stood up. I'm tired.”

_I fought myself to stay awake. To look up to the night sky. To see the stars each light years apart in reality but so close together when I looked upon them. So close but yet so far._

“Sleep then.”

A wave of fear washed over him. His body demanded a deeper period of rest to regenerate all the damage that was done to him. That meant he needed to sleep. To start clean. To forget Clara. “N-no. I want to see Clara before that.”

The werewolf smirked, “don't worry vampire. You won't forget her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #hellofabird


	14. Chapter 14

Clara rushed over to Ruth's “house” only to be stopped by one the werewolves, now in their human form. She looked at him with desperate teary eyes knowing from what the children she was teaching had told her Basil did not look good. He stood his ground looking back at her. “Please let me see him! I pushed for you to get him! I should get to see him.”

The werewolf looked back through the doorway to Ruth who was looking at the two. She nodded to him. He looked back to Clara and sighed, “he is not in the best shape. Hunters burned him as torture. Sunlight takes a while to heal from.”

She nodded with tears rolling down her face as she went entered the room. She took Ruth's held out hand as she led her to a side room. “Will he be okay?”

Ruth frowned as they stopped at the door, “He will be but Basil went into a deep sleep. The time from when he last slept and the damage those monsters put on him caused him to fall into it. If he wakes he won't know you.”

Her eyes grew larger in fear, Basil had forgot everything and she didn't know where he lived and kept his books. “I don't know w-where he lives. He needs his -”

Ruth nodded, “Clara please understand we have ways to get him his memory back without the need of books. It is something we're been doing for centuries.” She paused for a moment before letting out a sigh, “we don't know if it works with vampires though.”

“So there might be a chance he won't remember anything either way.” She inhaled deeply and nodded, “I get the point.”

While Clara had seen the pictures of him after he had dealt with the hunter seeing him laying in the cot in front of her was more unnerving. She knelt down and took his hand; burnt, cold and lifeless. “H-how do you even know he's still alive?”

“Older vampires turn to dust when their cells are completely dead. Younger ones if their bodies don't suck up blood then you know.” Ruth knelt down beside Clara, “it might be a few weeks before he wakes. I'm sure the children will be happy to keep you distracted.”

Clara let out a small sad laugh, “they do that enough as it is.”

_This is all from what Clara told me as I slept and healed for a whole month as they took care of me. As mentioned I woke with no memory but they were quick to calm me._

_Then they gave me something to drink._

_I always had an inkling that the werewolves had figured out how to tap into the most reliable, secret and above all indestructible personal diary in the whole universe._

_Being burnt from sunlight was one thing but the concoction the werewolves made was another. Everything was a blur except for remembering that every cell of my body being on fire. Of course injecting Superman with kyrptonite you too can get into the juicy bits. Superman being any unnatural being and kyrptonite being silver. Not enough to kill but enough to make you hallucinate from the pain and relearn everything in a flash._

Basil startled everyone as he quickly rushed out of the room suddenly. His body was still on fire and his brain was hyperactive running through the nearly two millennia worth of memories. But he had to find the source of the singing that was in his head. It called to him desperately so. He rushed around the very unfamiliar den as Ruth and two others chased him to make sure he didn't wind up outside.

Upon zeroing in he quickly opened the door startling Clara who was sitting on the couch singing to one of the wolf children who was in their wolf form laying next to her enjoying the company. He winced falling onto his knees looking to her as she looked at him in surprise. “Clara.”

Ruth and the others arrived just a moment after, “Basil you need to come back to bed.”

Clara hurried over to him as he just stared at her, “Basil...”

“W-why did you keep the child??” He winced again almost curling up into a ball, “it-it's going to kill you. E-even if it lives it's going to have to worry about death at every corner. T-that's not fair.”

Clara looked up to Ruth then back to him, “they think it's their savior.”

Basil painfully laughed, “and the hunters think it's the destroyer. What if its all wrong?” Basil breathed in as a bit of euphoria passed over him as the drugs were finally leaving his system, “A destroyer of all but the savior to one.”

Ruth came around to his view looking at him with surprise, “you're having visions?”

He glared at Ruth, “how long have you played them?”

“Played?

“You've returned the memory of the oldest unnatural being known to the inner circles.” He leaned in towards her with a growl in his voice, “I've been around enough people to know when they're lying.”

“What are you talking about vampire?” One of the other werewolves in the room spoke.

“You should be careful of your shaman. She's been playing a very dangerous game with the hunters.” He turned to the werewolves behind him, “maybe even Me is involved with it. She met the one I flung off the roof.”

“I told you it was a bad idea to let this vampire in our den. Fucking trying to start shit after we saved him.”

A small voice came from the other part of the room. The wolf pup now in her human form stood behind them all softly speaking out, “No.. it's true.”

Ruth quickly turned and knelt down to the child, “Child go back to your mother alright?”

“She died in the last hunter attack.” She rushed over to Clara and clung to her, “I've seen the shaman sneak out a lot.”

“Would also explain why I was greeted with a small hunter army when I went to the other den.” Basil smirked. “Why the High fucking Lord himself greeted me himself. They knew Clara was pregnant.” He glared back at Ruth, “why the raven knew where I was at. A raven flying around a city is less suspicious than a wolf.”

“Enough.” The man sighed, “Luka needs to hear this.” He glared at Basil, “hope you are not lying.”

_It was found that Ruth that been captured by the hunters on a raid decades ago. They were amused that she was one of the rare non-wolf lycanthropes encountered and didn't kill her. They let her go because she was willing to tell them where the den was going to go. She had caved into the fear._

_She thought making a hybrid would turn their attention away from the den especially after the last raid was insanely violent. It only made the fear worse. Luckily for Me she too was deceived by her raven advisor._


	15. Chapter 15

_So I have my memories back. All of them. Good right? No, not really because I remember all the times that I slept and re-read my life. Like Ground Hog Day. Then having to wade through those 1800 years of memories; the good, the bad, the ugly, the terrifying, and the nightmarish. More nightmarish than anything else as my mind kept wandering back to that first night._

_The werewolf pup that had taken a liking to Clara was named Kassandra. She was very protective of her. That went for both of them. Kassandra stuck with Clara most of the time wanting to learn more of the outside world as the werewolf children only knew of the dens they lived in._

Basil was having to sleep a lot as his brain was trying to process it all. Though with the nightmares it was taking a little more time to process. He curled up on the worn sofa as he woke from yet another re-visit of that horrible night. He slept on the sofa in the living area of Clara's little makeshift house as he didn't want to disrupt any of her much needed sleep. Not that it mattered much anyway as Clara was either already up or somehow knew he had a nightmare. Per the norm of this time she walked in and knelt down beside him. He sighed, “You should sleep.”

Clara giggled, “you're speaking Latin.. again.”

Basil sighed speaking English once again, “I'm sorry. You should go back to sleep.”

“It's morning. You're the one that should sleep.”

“Right...” He huffed sitting up giving into the fact he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while even if he needed it. “We both know that won't happen.”

She stood up with some help from Basil and sat beside him, “same memory?”

“Yes. I can see how they can handle it because they always have their memories.” He rubbed his face as he started to think about it again, “I only had a diary that mentioned what had happened. Not the details.” He looked over to her with a realization, “I'm sorry about that night.”

“Which night?”

“More like multiple nights. When I came to your flat after taking care of the hunter.” He leaned back on the sofa, “came back like nothing happened. Then the night when I had to prove to you what I was. All of that was horrifying and I thought nothing of how you might have felt about it.”

Clara nodded, “woke up a lot like you've been doing. Though I'm still waking up.” She shifted rubbing at her stomach, “especially when this one is attempting to turn over.”

Basil looked over finally noticing the marks on her arm and hands, “are you still having to do transfusions?”

“Yes but more to help keep the baby fed than keeping me alive.”

Kassandra peered around the corner having watched them talk for a bit before speaking up, “Clara are you teaching today?”

The both of them looked up with Clara speaking, “it is that time isn't it? I'll get ready.” She turned to Basil and prodded him in the chest, “you sleep.”

Basil huffed, “no guarantees.”

Clara smirked, “I think that's Russian.”

Basil stood in an area away from her sight as Clara read to the children as of course he didn't bother to sleep. All his memories still were a jumbled mess but focusing to Clara helped. Even though he could clearly hear what she was saying he closed his eyes to listen to what the child was hearing. Her calm heart beat, a muffled voice. Soothing.

“The others were concerned about keeping the both of you around but after you ousted Ruth they've calmed down.” Ashildr walked up behind him breaking him from his small trance, “she told me you're having issues still.”

He sighed and looked towards her managing to actually speak English on first try, “my languages are a jumbled mess. The first night I had turned is always in my nightmares. The repeated readings of my diaries is like fucking _Groundhog Day_.”

Ashildr nodded, “We didn't know where you lived. We couldn't exactly find a thrall and ask them.”

Basil turned to look at her with narrowed eyes, “you could have not bother to return my memory. Told me that I'm odd person who kept weird sleeping hours and only lived by blood transfusions. Who kept hearing odd things surrounding this pregnant woman who was clearly unlike the others.” He paused trying not to raise his voice before he spoke once again, “that would have been a better torture than this.”

“Basil...”

“You want to know how I came up with that name? A woman brought me into her home thinking I was some poor soul starving.” He shifted closer to Ashildr, “I was too weak to warn her that I was a damned soul trying to starve myself so I could be too weak when the sun came. She cut herself chopping herbs and my voracity took control.” He scoffed, “funny how a body suddenly has the strength to continue living.”

“I've always been curious about why you hadn't greeted the sun.” She took hold of his arm as he tried to walk away, “I think you've made yourself your own personal hell. To beat the devil at his own game.”

“Yet here we are. Bringing a human along.”

“A consequence.”

Basil pulled his arm away, “a mistake. That I was going to right mind you.”

Ashildr nodded, “we all make mistakes. We're still human.”

He peered at her, “no. No we're not. Not anymore.”

\---------------------------------------------

It was clear the only way to deal with the nightmares was not to sleep anymore. It was also clear Clara knew he was doing it. Basil opened his eyes as he felt Kassandra gently touch his arm as she softly speaking, “Mummy wants you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is she alright?”

The girl nodded, “yeah she wanted me to get you. Asked me to sleep out here for tonight.”

Clara had told him Kassandra hadn't left her side since she essentially took her in. The nature of a protector. “Will you be okay with that?”

She nodded again and held up a very worn bear, “I have Mr Rawr with me. Plus I know good hidey spots.”

He smirked, “alright.”

After making sure Kassandra was tucked in he went to the bedroom and slowly opened the door peeking in seeing Clara laying in bed.. “Hi.”

Clara smiled softly, “hi.”

Basil walked in and shut the door, “I'm sorry I've been distant.”

She shook her head, “No.”

“No?”

“I didn't ask you to be in here for apologies.” She patted at the area next to her, “come here.”

“If you're expecting me to sleep, I won't.”

“That makes two of us,” she smirked and sat up, “but if anything I'd like the man who got me pregnant to at least rub away all the aches and pains.”

“I think I can do that,” he nodded and sat down next to her, “it's been a while though.”

Clara smiled, “I'm sure you'll be fine.”


	16. Chapter 16

Basil woke to Clara sleepily trying to shift to a more comfortable position as they had both fallen asleep sitting up in the bed with Clara leaning against as she sat in front of him. No nightmares, not even dreams. Just peace. Yes to many peace can be just a black void of a few seconds or even minutes to find that a few hours have passed.

His hand went to the small of her back gently rubbing at her. He smirked at her murmur of relief as she nestled against him more. A flash of memory to his human life. Same scene. Only difference is time period. Comforting the woman that is carrying another growing life inside of her. Present time. A life that he doesn't want to endure being seen as a monster.

He hears Ashildr come into the other room asking Kassandra where they're at. Sounds urgent. As she enters the room her face tells all; it's serious. “Some of the guards and scouts have been getting uneasy lately. They've been getting brief moments of hunter scent. So we're deciding to move.”

Basil sighed with Clara starting to rouse, “are you sure they're going to raid and not just trying to rattle the floor boards?”

Ashildr frowned, “you don't expect us to stay here.”

Clara yawned, “what's going on?”

He looked to her, “they're wanting to move. I want them to wait.”

Ashildr growled, “and watch us die?"

Basil shook his head, “no, I need you to wait because they're after Clara. You'd just be icing on the cake. I'm going to take her to my place.”

Ashildr scoffed, “you don't know how to deliver a child.”

“That's why I'm inviting you to come with me.”

She crossed her arms, “I'm not leaving the pack so I can be your personal midwife.”

“You're not. I'm inviting the den to hide out.” He smirked, “just no howling. What would the other creatures of the night think of us?”

Ashildr frowned, “you know damn well know Luka won't do this.”

Basil nodded, “but you have no choice unless in the months after I ratted out your most trusted advisor you found a den the hunters don't know about.”

Clara looked confused about the discussion, “why wouldn't they accept your offer?”

Ashildr shook her head, “of course you wouldn't have told her.”

Basil huffed at Ashildr's response, “thousands of years of history can't exactly be explained in one night. Especially when you're having to explain biology on top of it.” He gently shifted himself out from behind Clara and sat on the edge of the bed looking between the both of them, “the reason why they won't is because vampires kept werewolves as slaves. A lot of them are still from that time and even though I have been an ally, I'm still a vampire. The pain will always be there.”

Clara nodded, “Then we part ways.”

“Clara..” Basil frowned as he believed that Clara was going to stay with the werewolves as it was the best protection she could have.

Clara looked up to Ashildr, “thank you for taking care of me and rescuing Basil. I hope the you find a safe place.”

Both Ashildr and Basil looked at Clara in surprise with Ashildr speaking up first, “Clara, Basil might not be able to help you if something goes wrong.”

She nodded, “but I'd rather not risk going into labor when hunters are attacking either.”

Ashildr sighed, “I'll see if someone is willing to volunteer to go with you.” She glared to Basil, “as _her_ protector and midwife only.”

Basil nodded, “fair enough.”

Kassandra's soft voice spoke up, “c-can I go too? Mummy – Clara has been good to me. I-I don't want her to leave me alone.”

Clara put up her arms motioning to her, “Oh come here sweetheart. I would love for you to go too but if Ashildr says you can't you can't.”

Ashildr huffed, “I will have to think about it.”

Basil nodded, “but we do have to do this quick if you feel the den really is in danger. And I would like to leave sooner than you.”

_In a surprising turn of events Ashildr allowed Kassandra to go with us. Though I think it was because there was another going with us. To make sure the vampire wasn't going to do anything stupid with a pup. And I very much wouldn't. The werewolf that went with us was very uneasy at first till I discussed that I had made it known that I had no intentions of knowing where the den was. That she was free to leave at any time. But I would protect Clara and the children at all costs._

_\--------------------------_

Basil watched Clara pace between the living area, hallways and bathrooms of his home two weeks after they had arrived. Swayed together as she clenched at his clothing. Gave her words of encouragement as the waves of pain became more frequent and powerful. Held onto her as the child slowly entered the world with every push. Watched as she rested and their daughter nursed at her breast after everything was over.

Lyra, the werewolf that had joined them, did one more final check before going to him noticing his tears. “I thought it was a myth vampires cried blood.”

He didn't bother wiping them away. “You can tell them all about it as I assume you'll be leaving.”

“In a few more days. They are both fine. It will be some time before one can tell if the child also requires blood.”

“No doubt she will. Clara is thralled to her.” He wiped the tears away finally.

“You really don't like seeing humans harmed do you?” Lyra looked at him in surprise.

“I made a vow to protect them from us.”

She let out a small laugh, “You sound like a hunter.”

He finally looked to the werewolf and furrowed his brow. The first person to know his true secret that had been hidden even from himself, “I was.”


	17. Chapter 17

_Didn't expect that one did you? There had been hints. My attempt to die at first light, my duty of care to protect my family and humans. The soul doesn't forget what matters most._

Lyra took a few steps back in shock and fear of the vampire standing beside her. “Does that mean it was you telling the hunters where the den was?”

Basil scoffed and shook his head, “you should know better than that. I didn't realize I had been a hunter till you gave me my memories back. Ruth was doing it. I don't care if I know where your den is. Still don't.” He looked to Clara once again, “all I care about is them.”

“My mother,” Lyra paused unsure if she should continue till he briefly glanced in her direction, “she told me about you. How you were always mocked by the others. You had helped her escape from her chains when the infighting started.”

“I've helped a lot of --” he paused because he helped vampire, lycan and mortal a like. It was just a matter of what to group them. Which was difficult. He sighed, “I've helped a lot. Done my fair share of predatory things as well.”

“You're more hum-”

“Don't continue that sentence.” He stopped her because he knew what she was going to say. “I am a monster. We're all monsters. We fight that truth all the time in the sake of being human.”

“Everyone's views on humanity are different.” Clara spoke softly as she held the sleeping bundle in her arms, “Ellie is the only one truly human in this room. Because she's just a baby.”

He stood there looking to the woman who just spent tireless hours in pain and agony, awake. Ready to philosophically joust with him. But she was right. The innocence of a newborn child regardless of what its needs and desires were. “Quite right...” he sighed, “but when she grows up she too will be seen as a monster. Something I tried to avoid.”

Lyra spoke up, “but you can't keep going on by yourself.”

“And my hope was by the time I had died is that the nonsense ended. That the hunters would just be a myth just like us.” He finally turns to Lyra, glaring with his voice starting to raise, “Ruth, the hunters, Ashildr, Clara – whomever the fuck thought this was a good idea just bridged our two worlds together. The child can not have a normal life in either of our worlds now.” He turned back as the child started to cry, the feeling of hunger not sated even though full washed over him, “I think milk won't do right now.”

_Basil couldn't finish this story. He wouldn't give me a reason why. I can see it in his eyes, his tone of voice, his mannerisms. Scared. Saddened. Angry. The hunter was brought back out of him. But the father was stronger. With the help of Lyra we decided to put him into an early sleep. To forge my death. To bring an end to my story so he would continue on like he had. Till Ellie was older. And with you now listening to this tape I hope you can forgive us. To forgive me._

He looked upon the tears that dropped upon the phone screen. Then he looked up seeing Clara standing at the door. Waiting for an answer. He stood up walking over to her seeing a slight fear on her face as his had no way to know if he was angry, calm, or sad. A new person behind an old face. Doesn't help with angry eyebrows.

He slowly brought his hand up and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, “thank you.”

Her face went from fear to surprise, “you're not angry?”

He shook his head, “what is done. Is done.” He sighed, “I assume with being pregnant with her you now depend on her blood. A vampiric human.” He laughed muttering 'with a human vampire' to himself.

Clara smirked, “not the way you thought in when said ' bridging our worlds together'?”

“No of course not.” He sighed, “but the hunters are after her. Like I feared.”

“Only because they're scared.” Ellie spoke up with a smile, “times have changed and it's hard to find people believing that there are monsters to fight. I hadn't seen a group like that for ten years. Probably won't ever again.”

Basil huffed in annoyance at the girls cockiness, “doesn't mean you get to breathe comfortably now.”

“I know dad. Mum and the werewolves did a good job of putting that in my head.”

“Speaking of werewolves. Kassandra?”

Ellie grinned, “she's outside watching the house. And she's gonna be right mad at me for getting into trouble. I'll go get her.”

Basil looked to Clara as Ellie left, “who insisted on the protection?”

“Just a wife protecting her wife.” Clara smirked then giggled as she watched Basil's face change into surprise, “not what you were expecting?”

“She's still young Clara!” His eyes narrowed, “Why the hell did you let her do that sort of thing?!”

“Because I wanted someone to keep a close eye on her when I passed on. And it wasn't going to be you.”

Basil was taken aback on her comment. He tried to roll through his mind every considerable reason why she wouldn't want him to tend to his own child.

Clara furrowed her brow as she watched him try to think of her reasons why, “stop. Ask me. Don't think you know us.”

“But you think a werewolf is going to --” he stopped mid-sentence as she slapped him. Hard. So hard he gained color in his cheek for a brief moment.

“That right there. The arrogance. You might be seen different from them. You might have helped others. Helped me. Helped the werewolves but that stupid vampire swagger is still there.” She shook her head, “Ellie doesn't need that. She's a grown woman now.”

“Only a few months and you figured me right out.” He looked towards Ellie and Kassandra as they came inside before leaning down whispering to Clara, “you still had to deal with the arrogance though didn't you?”

“God fucking yes.” She let out a laugh even though she was still upset at him, “she needed a good balance. Kassie proved to be it.”

Basil let out a small sigh, “so what do you want me to do now?”

“Be with me.”

He stood there looking at her. He knew what she meant. “Surely there are loads better people to be with than me. I'm sure you found others.”

“You shouldn't be afraid of death anymore.”

“Who said I was afraid? I tend to not dwell upon it that's all.”

“We all have to end. Even you.”

“Not till everyone can live without being in fear.”

“That's going to be a long time.”

“And?”

“You said it yourself you're getting old. Didn't bother to jump off the fire escape.” Ellie spoke up, “let us handle the work. Apart from you there are no immortal hunters out there. They pass all their knowledge down.”

Clara smiled and held out her hand, “I have a few more years left in me. Let's enjoy it like we should.”

Basil stood there looking between the themselves. A vampire, a human, their hybrid child and a werewolf standing in the same place. No fear. No fighting. Well maybe some fighting on how old he fucking was and how he should retire. He sighed softly, placing his hands together wringing them for a few moments. Maybe he should go. Make sure there were others left in his stead. To do what's right. Because they were right he couldn't continue any longer if the hunters continued after he turned to dust.

_And so he took her hand. The woman that intrigued him so much and let him on a journey that no one else could. Giving him an unexpected family once more._

_He turned her so that she could experience what he did just for a little longer._

_Taking the long way around to the end of their story._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Miss me? I missed me too. I know this isn't a continuation of any other stories but I had meaning to post this at Halloween but it evolved a lot and I had a serious writing struggle till it wanted to be written.


End file.
